


Why Go Home (When You'd Rather See Me?)

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Floo Network, Graphic Format: GIF, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, NSFW Art, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: Floo calls are basically Facetime, right?





	Why Go Home (When You'd Rather See Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Pillowfort costs money, so I'm going to post here instead ❤️

 


End file.
